Pike
by Ififall
Summary: Ed Gradduk/Jack Fanfiction. Jack comforts Ed when Ed goes through hell.


Borrowing Character's from the Book_** "Sorrow's Anthem"**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

It must have been about Five O clock. Ed Gradduk was Outside playing with his friend Rory.

"So, did you see the Cormier VS Jones fight?" Ed asked.

"Yeah. I mean. I blame Cormier. He like, went for Jones' throat" Rory said.

"Mmmm...If Dana doesn't cut Jones and Cormier. He should take back Paul Daley" Ed said.

* * *

"Ed..." Rory moaned. He'd heard this a thousand times before. Paul Daley was a British Welterweight that had been fired for throwing a punch. Now Cormier and Jones had been brawling like Street-bums over beer. There was really no reason for Dana not to re-hire Daley.

Well...that's how Ed saw it anyway.

* * *

"Daley hit a guy once in anger and Dana bans him from the UFC for life"

"So Jones and Cormier beat each other up in front of millions, and Dana's gonna give them bonuses for it. How is that fair?" Ed asked his friend.

I don't know. Did you see Miesha and Cyborg at the College opening?" Rory asked.

* * *

"Yeah, Miesha's so hot. Rousey Looks like a dude next to her" Ed said.

"I know right? Honda isn't even on my list of hot MMA girls" Rory said. That's mostly what they always talked about, MMA and big tits. Unless they talked about MMA Girls. Then it covered both topics.

* * *

Ed liked to play along, but he didn't know how long he could keep it up. A few minutes later Rory had to go home.

As soon as he'd crossed the road. There was a sigh of relief. Ed had seen this hot guy on the other side of the street. He couldn't really see his face, but he'd seen him around.

* * *

He decided to do a few football moves to impress him. He kicked the ball as high as he could. It went to the right and crashed against the Garage window.

It was a small Garage window with unusual glass. The football had caused a small crack. He knew his Dad would freak out if he saw that. Ed shouted over the road at the guy.

* * *

"Hey! Builder! Construction guy!" Ed shouted. To his surprise, this guy turned to him.

"That's my name, don't wear it out" The guy said.

"I need your help. Get over here" Ed said. He didn't mean to sound rude, but he did.

* * *

The Guy walked over. Ed's cheeks became flushed when he saw how hot this guy was. He was quite tall and slim. Handsome. Had a nice Boy next door look. Except he was more of an adult, and Ed would be out of his mind to try anything.

He didn't even know what this Guy's real name was.

* * *

"I've broken that window" Ed said pointing to the Garage. "You think you can fix it?" Ed said. The Builder shrugged and went over to take a look. He didn't have to step on anything to look at the window. He just looked in there and saw the crack.

"Umm...sorry mate. But your Garage. It smells funny" The Builder said. Ed shrugged. But the Builder knocked on Ed's door. Ed thought that that was a bold move.

* * *

Ed's Mother Alberta, opened the door.

"Hiya. Umm...I was just passing by...and I smelled something from your Garage. It could be some kind of gas leak" The Builder said.

Alberta knew that the Builder was bull-shitting. "Gas? My husband has taken the car. To smell anything you'd couldn't be just "Walking By" She said. violently twisting her long blonde hair over her ear.

* * *

"You had to be on my lawn. Talking to my **_Little Boy_**. Get the the fuck out of here you pervert. Before I call the police" Alberta said.

"Mom!" Ed yelled.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you. But it wasn't like that. **_At all._** Have a nice day love" The Builder said.

* * *

He tipped his construction hat to her and left. As soon as he was out of sight. Alberta charged across the lawn.

"Did that perv touch you?" She asked.

"Mom don't be dumb" Ed said. Alberta slapped him across the face and grabbed his T-shirt. The Football rolled towards the Garage door. Alberta was pulling Ed back to the house, when she noticed that the Garage door was slightly open.

* * *

"Get inside" Alberta said. She pushed Ed to the front door steps and walked towards the Garage.

"Shit. It does smell wrong" She said. She called the police. The fire brigade were sent out. Ed couldn't see much. Alberta had called a family friend, to stay with Ed inside.

* * *

He heard a lot of noise. Then his Mother screamed. That scream made Ed more curious than scared. As soon as Jeanine, the family friend went to the bathroom, Ed was out of the door.

He ran towards the Garage, slipping past the fire crew. He'd never seen a fire engine up close. He Crept in to the Garage and patted on the car door. His Dad was inside.

"Dad?" Ed asked he began tapping on the door. But his Dad wasn't answering.

* * *

"Get that kid out!" One of the firemen said. A huge fire-fighter dragged him by the arms kicking and whining.

That was the last time that Ed saw his Father before his funeral.

* * *

Needless to say. Ed didn't want to go. But his Mother made him. He stayed for the service, but left as soon as his Dad was buried. The funeral wasn't that far from the house.

Ed got in. Took his shoes off and his jacket. Rory was calling him on his mobile. Ed decided to ignore it...for now.

* * *

He was about to switch on the Television, when he looked out of the window. It was sunny one minute and cold the next. But the view still looked summery. He looked at the windows, and knew that his Mom would want them cleaned. He tried to pick at the window dirt with his fingers. When he saw someone familiar.

It was **_that_ **Builder.

* * *

Without thinking Ed walked out to see him.

"Hey!" He yelled.

The Builder looked at him and understandably kept walking.

"Look...My Mom's not in. I just wanted to say sorry...about before" Ed said. The Builder stopped and walked over to him.

* * *

"No problem" The Builder said.

"What is your name Builder guy?" Ed? asked.

"Jack. Did you get that window fixed?" Jack asked. Ed shook his head.

* * *

"My Mom doesn't want **_anyone_ **touching that window anymore. Do You want a drink or something?" Ed asked. Jack was sweating and kept rubbing his forehead. Luckily for Ed, Jack nodded.

As soon as Jack walked in, Ed instantly regretted it. He didn't want Jack to think that his house was girlie or too pink and flowery.

* * *

He told Jack that they were having work done to the living room floor.

"You can go upstairs to my room if you want" Ed said. Jack nodded. Ed got a couple of cans from the fridge. Two soda's, and Two beers. Just in case. He met Jack upstairs who was watching an MMA Cyborg interview on TV.

"Best female fighter in the world, That is" Jack said pointing at the Television.

* * *

"What do you think about her PED stuff?" Ed asked.

"The past is the past mate" Jack said. He thanked Ed as he gave him a fizzy can. Ed sat on the bed and took the other cans out of his pockets.

"Just cause something's in the past in doesn't mean you can forget about it" Ed said.

* * *

"Cyborg's still the best no doubt about it" Jack said. "MMA fans are horrible mate. So she trusted the wrong people...So what? People act like she's killed someone..." Jack started to say.

"Can we not talk about fucking death!" Ed shouted.

Alarmed, Jack got up.

* * *

"No...wait...sit...sorry. It's just...you were right" Ed said.

"About?" Jack asked.

"About the gas in the Garage. My Dad was in there" Ed said.

"Ah, and that's why your dressed like your going to prom? So you saw him in hospital, how is he?" Jack asked with concern.

* * *

"I don't...don't wanna go there" Ed said.

"Mate. I'm sorry. I'm a Builder. I should have smelled it earlier"

"Jack you were on the other side of the fucking road" Ed said. He sat back on the bed and reached for a beer. Ed opened the can. But Jack freaked out when he saw it was a beer.

* * *

"Mate give me that" Jack said.

"Fuck off. After the day I've had? Fuck you" Ed said. Jack wasn't listening and grabbed the can away from him.

"Jack..." Ed said.

* * *

"You're too young to drink. Am I right?" Jack asked.

"Who cares? I'm old enough to do other stuff" Ed said. He leaned over and took Jack's hand. He grazed it against his own crotch. To his surprise, Jack didn't freak out. He just moved his hand away and asked:

"How old are you mate...really?"

* * *

"Eighteen" Ed lied. He'd assumed that Jack would think that he was Seventeen instead and that was good enough, wasn't it? Jack slowly nodded. Ed wondered if Jack was going to walk out.

But before Ed could second guess, him, Ed decided to kiss him. Jack responded. It was easier to pull Jack onto the bed, and let him do anything that he wanted to him.

* * *

Jack had more experience after all. Well, it felt that way.

Ed un-zipped his suit Trousers, but he didn't take them off. Ed opened his legs wider as Jack slid his hands over Ed's covered crotch.

Jack rubbed Ed's dick with his palm before taking Ed's trousers down. Ed got nervous. Why he'd chosen to wear briefs today, God only knew.

* * *

Jack didn't say anything about it. He slid Ed's brief's down. Of course Ed wondered if Jack was impressed by his dick. Jack paused for a second. Then came the other question: was Jack gonna blow him or not?

Ed wanted a blow. He'd never had one before, from a Girl or a Guy. But for Ed, Blow-jobs were like Sports-cars.

Ed had never had one, but he knew he wanted one. They looked good online...

* * *

Ed was a little disappointed when Jack slid his fist around his dick and got to work. He enjoyed it. Ed got hard, but Jack's hands weren't enough. He didn't scream the house down. And he didn't explode all over his bed.

But Ed knew that he wanted to see Jack again...

* * *

How fucked up was that?


End file.
